Hidden Canines
by Ukkey
Summary: Sirius and Remus story, Padfoot & Mooney meet in the night, Remus comes to school the day after as a new student! - Now been beta'd. I'm re-writing the other chapters so do read again.
1. Introduction Hidden Canines

INTRO :The wolf

INTRO: The wolf 

High in the hills, as a large moon shone down upon a field of grass, strange rustling and loud breathing could be heard but only by the tiny field mice and the owls that watched there pray. 

A large black dog could be seen, the noise was obviously coming from him, his chest heaving heavily, it turned its head franticly, as if scared but then it froze as a powerful howl came down upon him.

The dog stood there for several moments waiting for the creature to come then from out of nowhere there could be heard its heavy panting and growling behind.

The dog turned, and there stood something beautiful: a wolf.

The dog looked over the beauty that was before him. His slightly muscular body moving up and down as he breathed, the wolfs fur; ragged and torn with large pointy ears, but his eyes were what seemed to captivate the dog. They were deep; hiding great pain and sorrow, but also a hidden spark as they shined in the moonlight.

The wolf slowed its breathing down and watched the black dog with fascination; the wolf didn't seem to care about the hunt anymore, and he to seemed to examine the dog before him.

The wolf took this time, slowly walking round the dog, as it nervously stared at him. Sleek fur, a fluffy tail, most defiantly big, as he stood almost as tall as the wolf, but not fat he had a muscular body with a flat stomach and his ears perked up like a puppy.

They stood there for a while sniffing the air and judging each other. Until the Dog lunged forward, pinning the wolf to the ground with all his body weight.

The wolf seemed uncomfortable, as the air started to thicken and the heat around them rising. Soon light appeared over the hill and the wolf let out and all mighty howl, The dog jumping of startled.

The wolf's body was stretching and spasms Rica-shaded through his body, as his head thrashed from side to side slowly turning into human form as the sun hit his skin.

The dog looked on at this horrific sight, concerned. For the new friend he had made, was a werewolf.

A gleam of hope spread through his heart at that moment, but it was shattered, as the howls slowly turned into screams that faded into the sunrise.

The 'werewolf's' last vision was that of a large black dog and concerned purple eyes.

To be continued.

N/a – This is an old story that I have gone through and re-masterd so to speak, I know its crap but please don't give me horrid comments and its quiet obvious who these to lovely fellows are . 


	2. Chapter 1 The morning after

chapter1 : are you real

Hidden Canines – Chapter 1 

Normal POV

As the young man started to stir amidst the field grass, the first thing he noticed was a lovely warmth on his back. Thinking it was the sun he paid no notice.

The lad opened his eyes and lifted himself up stiffly, the transformation only being a few hours ago, was still making him suffer. He looked around to look at the field he was in. He then looked confused at the large black dog sleeping behind him then the memories of last night flooded back.

He ran a hand over the dog's silky coat and he woke up with a yawn. He looked up at the man and jumped back growling slightly.

"Hush little one, I wont hurt you." the teen said in the most kindest of tones,

The dog stood up straight alert and tilted his head to the side he could see the sympathy in the lads eyes.

The young man slowly walked up to the dog and stoked him again.

"Hey there fella, see I'm not so bad after all." He continued to pet the dog, as it nuzzled its nose into his hands.

The dog stood back looked up at the sun and then to the young man before him, he grinned and steadily transformed back into his human form.

A very sunning smile looked down upon the golden haired teen, he stood about 5ft 6, jet-black hair was tied loosely in a long plait, stopping at the small of his back. He wore a white dress shirt, that was half way done up with tight fitting black jeans that complemented him nicely.

The black haired teen held out a gentle hand to the frail boy in front of him.

The pale boy took his hand lifting himself as he was lifted into the other boys arms.

" Are you real?" asked the naked teen, slightly stiff in the others arms.

"Yes, what made you ask such a question?" The other teen smiled.

The golden haired boy was at a loss for words. He stood back slightly, and could see that deep purple eyes inspected him with lust. He felt ashamed of his damaged body, wishing that he had some kind of cover. He was small and pale, from being kept away, scars and bite marks covered his body, and he was only in the slightest bit muscular.

The other boy noticed his insecurity; and took off his shirt placing it over the other shoulders, it dropped down below his waistline. He was a lot taller than the latter.

The blonde haired boy turned to face the other, and lent into him. The other teen grabbed him in an embrace slowly lifting his head up for a kiss, but the blonde pulled away at the last moment and ran off into the woods.

A/n – Didn't re-write it much did I the other chapter will be different so please keep at it I may even get round to the 4th chapter! 


End file.
